warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Starforce StarClan
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Wenn ihr ein Anliegen habt, oder einfach eine Frage, könnt ihr mir jederzeit schreiben. Ich bemühe mich, so schnell wie möglich zu antworten, da ich eh eigentlich jeden Tag im Wiki in. ''' - Regeländerung Liebe Star Ich habe gerade von einer Regeländerung erfahren, welche bald eintreten sollte. Was für eine Regeländerung ist damit gemeint? Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag. Liebe Grüsse Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 05:40, 22. Jun. 2018 (UTC) RE: Regel Liebe Star Danke fürs informieren. Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich jetzt Malvenschweif hochstellen konnte. Bin schon sehr gespannt auf die Bewertung. Konnte Bleifuss(die Tabbykatze) noch nicht hochstellen, da ich noch einen anderen Favorit hatte. Es ist so schön zusehen, dass sobald die Disku geleert wird, sie eigentlich gerade wieder voll ist. LG Mohn PS:Wo ist Moospelz? xD Schönes Wochenende. Unbekannt Liebe Star Welche Vorlage nimmt man für eine Katze, welche zwar ein Aussehen hat, das Geschlecht aber noch unbestimmt ist? LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 12:36, 24. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Okay, du hast es erfasst. Ich hab schon lange ein Auge auf sein/ihr CA. Es dauert aber ja wirklich nicht mehr lange. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 13:28, 24. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Schildpattfarben Liebe Star Ich habe gerade so rumgestöbert und habe bemerkt, dass auf der Seite deiner gezeichneten CA's, Malvenschweif gar nicht aufgelistet wird. Mich würde es wirklich gar nicht stören, wenn du sie dort auch auflisten würdest. Meiner Meinung nach, war sie ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt, welche wirklich nur durch beide Seiten werden konnte. Ausserdem habe ich eine Frage. Ich habe gerade die Archive der Ca's nachgeschaut. Dort kam ich bei Pflaumenjunges ins stutzen. Bei ihrem CA wurde eben erst erwähnt, dass sie schildpattfarben ist. Weil es aber nicht bestätigt wurde, musste es doch nicht geändert werden. Schildpattfarben ist doch dreifarbig oder nicht. Auf der Wikipedia Seite steht, dass sie rot, schwarz und weiss(oder ähnliches) beinhalten muss. Auch bei der Beschreibung von Patch Pelt steht, dass er schildpattfarben ist, obwohl er "nur" zweifarbig ist. Ich bin gerade ein bisschen verwirrt. Wie sieht das jetzt genau aus. Weil, wenn schildpattfarben nur zweifarben (rot-schwarz) ist, dann wären ja Wolfsmilch und all ihre Verwandten mit dem gleichen Muster, doch Schildpattfarben getigert. Es kann ja auch aber sein, dass die Anordnung der Flecken irgend eine Rolle spielt. Ich wollte dich nicht erschlagen. Ausserdem hab ich ja eine neue Katze. Sie heisst Mina und ist schwarz-weiss-braun. Ich denke sie gilt als schildpattfarben oder? LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 12:48, 25. Jun. 2018 (UTC) RE Liebe Star Danke für deine Antwort. Wie schon gesagt, schätze ich es sehr, wie diskret du mit deiner Arbeit an Malvenschweif umgehst. Mich stört es überhaupt nicht wenn du sie in deine Seite reinnimmst, aber ich habe auch kein Problem damit, wenn nicht. Das mit den schildpattfarbenen Katzen scheint so ein Thema zusein. Ich denke, dass ich mir nun eine eigene Meinung bilden konnte. Ich bin gerade am CA meiner Katze und werde dazu also bald auch ein Bild rauf laden auf mein Profil. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 14:35, 25. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Liebe Star Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du das mit Patch Pelt angepasst hast. Danke. LG Mohn PS: Ich hab jetzt das CA meiner Katze auf meinm Profil, falls es dich interessiert! Liebe Star Leo hat mich gerde überzeugt,Wuschelpelz zu machen. Ich wollte Fragen,ob man die Fellbüschel/Fellkontur, delbst machen muss, oder ob man sie z.B von Knotenpelz, übernehmen kann? LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 20:21, 25. Jun. 2018 (UTC) RE Wuschelpelz Liebe Star Es währe sehr lieb von dir, wenn du sie fragen könntest. Ich werde mich zwar gerne selbst versuchen, wenn dies jedoch nicht klappen sollte, würde ich bei ihr nachfragen. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 04:56, 26. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Mach ich, danke viel mal. Richte ihr doch auch meinen Dank aus, wenn es geht. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 10:55, 26. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Wann wird die Disku eigentlich wiedermal geleert? Ich möchte nicht drängen oder so, reines Interesse, da ich in letzter Zeit wieder mal aktiv am Zeichenbrett war, LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 13:23, 26. Jun. 2018 (UTC) okay, danke für die seeeehhhhr schnelle antwort. xD LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 13:26, 26. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Re: Nase Mensch, ihr immer mit euren späten Antworten... Tz tz tz *srz* xD Daisy und ich sind halt davon ausgegangen, dass helle Manga-Nasen wie Augen gehandhabt werden, wie damals bei Rubblepaw... Tatsächlich bin ich auch davon ausgegangen, dass bei Ballen, die im Manga sichtbar sind, man die auch nicht shaden muss xD aber gut, das ist dann ja jetzt geklärt :D ~ 17:10, 26. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Psst, bin eben dabei, die Bewertungen zu ändern ;) ^^ ~ 17:13, 26. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Zum Glück bist du schon im SeniorenClan, bei deinem Gedächtnis :D ich hab zu danken, nach den beiden Bewertungen kam ja ganz schnell ne Antwort zu der ursprünglichen Frage xD ~ 17:21, 26. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Bildungssystem Schweiz Liebe Star Ich habe dir ja versprochen, das Bildungssystem zu erklären. Bei uns ist es so, dass man nach der 6. Primar entweder: *für 6 Jahre ans Gymnasium geht. Dort macht man eine Matura *für 3 Jahre an die Sek. Von dort kann man nach dem 2. Jahr oder nach dem 3. Jahr noch ans Gymnasium. *für 3 Jahre in die Real : nach der Sek, kann man entweder: *eine Lehre machen. Mit oder ohne Berufsmaturität *an die Fachmittelschule oder die Wirtschaftsmittelschule gehen *ans Gymnasium gehen *10. Schuljahr machen *Sprachenjahr : '''Berufsmaturität(BM) - bei der Berufsmaturität, macht man eine Ausbildung hinzu zur Lehre. Nach Abschluss der BM, ist man befugt, an die Hochschulen zu gehen. Es ist für diejenigen, die gerne eine Lehre machen würden, aber nachher vielleicht studieren wollen um höhere Posten zu machen. : Fachmittelschule(FMS) - Die Fachmittelschule ist eine Schule, welche dich individuell auf ein Leben als Pädagoge(Lehrer, Kindergartenlehrperson usw.), Medizinische Berufe und soziale Berufe vorbereitet. Viele Lehrer und Sozial Therapeuten, gehen diesen Weg. : Wirtschaftsmittelschule(WMS) - eine Schule, welche einem im wirtschaftlichen Sinn ausbildet. Vorallem Börsenmarkler, Banker und andere machen diese Schule. Ist eine Art kleiner Bruder des Wirtschaftsstudiums. : 10. Schuljahr - das zehnte Schuljahr, ist ein Schuljahr, für Personen, die keine Lehre oder weiterführende Schule gefunden/bekommen haben. Häufig die unmotivierten Abstürze sind dort zufinden. Ist ein Brückenangebot. : Datei:Schweizer_Bildungssystem.png sooo, ich hoffe, ich konnte dir unser Bildungssystem einbisschen näher bringen. Bei Fragen steh ich gerne zur Verfügung. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 10:51, 27. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Wusste ich gar nicht. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 12:05, 27. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Warteschleife Liebe Star Währe es evtl möglich, Schimmerpelz für mich aus der Warteschleife zu löschen? Ich möchte gerne noch Änderungen machen. Währen dieser Zeit würde ich gerne einen anderen Charakter in die Warteschleife tun, da ich diesen Charakter viel schöner finde. Danke schon im Vorraus! LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 11:02, 28. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Danke, ich hab eben Gestern noch in aller Späte die Bilder hochgeladen und dabei nicht gemerkt, dass ich eigentlich eine andere Version hochladen wollte. Danke fürs Kompliment. Bin mit Harestar auch sehr zufrieden. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 15:27, 28. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Danke viel mal. Finde ihn auch voll schön und einen tollen Kater. Ich hoffe du hattest einen guten Tag. LG Mohn PS: Hoffentlich bis heute Abend mal wieder im Chat ;) muss man jetzt doch alle Versionen hochladen in die Warteschleife? @Flashnose LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 15:57, 28. Jun. 2018 (UTC) meine sind auch fertig, kann/soll ich sie demfall auch hochladen? Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 16:01, 28. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Liebe Star Ich habe das Lob erst gerade eben gesehen. Danke viel mal und richte meinen Dank auch an Mew aus. Ich bin enfach unfassbar glücklich, wie schnell ich es so gut in die Wiki geschafft habe und wie gut ich von euch allen aufgenommen wurde. So ist es auch einfach viel einfacher, gut einzusteigen. Ich möchte einfach alles gut und richtig machen und wollte euch so eine weitere Arbeit ersparen. Mir macht die Wiki soviel Freude. Danke viel mal. Ich freu mich, die Wiki weiter zu bringen. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 16:03, 28. Jun. 2018 (UTC) RE Danke, ich freue mich auf den Abend. Ich werde als England und Belgien Fan natürlich auch schauen. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 16:38, 28. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Madenschweif Liebe Star Ich hab gerade die Seite von Madenschweif durchgelesen und bin bei einem Punkt stutzig geworden. Es heisst ja, dass sein Schweif von Maden infisziert wurde. Daher müsste da ja eine grössere Wunde entstehen. Da sein Schweif weder mit einer Narbe noch mit einer sonstigen Verletzung wie ein abgerissenes Ende beschrieben wird, geht dies für mich nicht ganz auf. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 17:08, 28. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Tipps Liebe Star Wie du vielleicht gestern mitbekommen hast, hab ich mich als Opfer gemeldet, den wunderbaren Moorkralle zu machen. Ich komme jetzt an die "alternativ" Versionen und hätte da noch ein paar Fragen. 1. hättest du mir einen Tipp, wie man gescheckt macht? 2. die Manga-Version, muss auf all seine Manga-Bilder passen? 3. welche Stifteinstellungen(stiftgrösse) benutzt du bei der Tigerung von Malvenschweif oder der von Graymist? LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 08:52, 30. Jun. 2018 (UTC) PS: Dir ein schönes Wochenende. RE Liebe Star Danke für die Antwort. Ja die anderen Fragen, haben sich beantwortet. Ich habe dir noch ne Mail wegen der Version von Mallowkit geschickt. Könntest du mir noch die Datei noch unverändert schicken? Ich habe sie leider bearbeitet, da ich gemeint habe einen Fehler wntdeckt zu haben, wrlcher gar keiner war. Danke LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 17:22, 30. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Stimmt es, dass ich noch nicht 200 sinvolle Bearbeitungen habe, bin mir nicht ganz sicher. RE Danke fürs erinnern :3 Ich werda am Abend noch abmerlen aber ich werd vielleicht noch ändern müssen, jetzt wo ich noch Zeit habe. Ich bin köar für die Boxen und werde es noch schreiben. Schöne zwei Wochen, falls ich dich heute nicht im Chat sehe. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 16:04, 8. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Artikel bearbeiten Hallo Starforce StarClan, ich habe vor kurzem drei Artikel bearbeitet, aber dann hast du das alles wieder rückgängig gemacht. So schlimm finde ich das nicht- ich bin sowieso neu hier und kapiere auch noch nicht alles. könntest du mir trozdem bitte das mit den Kategorien und den Seiten verlinken erklären? (Also was man damit meint, und welche Seiten man am Besten verlinkt) ALPHASTERN (Diskussion) 20:12, 16. Jul. 2018 (UTC)ALPHASTERN Hallo Starforce, Vielen Dank nochmal für deine Erklärungen und Tipps. Jetzt weis ich endlich, wie man das mit den Kategorien und dem Seiten verlinken macht und so. Danke und bis zum nächsten mal ALPHASTERN (Diskussion) 14:13, 18. Jul. 2018 (UTC)ALPHASTERN Hallo Starforce, Vielen Dank nochmal für deine Erklärungen und Tipps. Jetzt weis ich endlich, wie man das mit den Kategorien und dem Seiten verlinken macht und so. Danke und bis zum nächsten mal ALPHASTERN (Diskussion) 14:14, 18. Jul. 2018 (UTC)ALPHASTERN Namensvorschlähe Hi Star Ich melde mich auch mal wieder. Ich war wie du schon weisst, jetzt zwei Wochen im Lager. Es ist alles gut gegangen und ich wurde ins Leitungsteam aufgenommen. Ich hab gerade noch meine Katzen bearbeitet und neue Versionen hichgeladen. Jetzt bin ich wieder in den Bergen und geniesse die Höhenluft. Ich habe da noch Fragen: 1. Gibt es eine Seite oder ähnliches, bei welcher man aktive Namensvorschläge einbringen könnte. Ich finde es eben sehr schade, dass es keinen Charakter mit Vlackbird (Amsel) gibt und würde dies gerne mitteilen. 2. Wäre ich froh zu wissen, wie man Kategorien von Bildern löschen könnte #Warteschleife bei meinen eingesetzten Charakter Ich wünsche dir ganz eine schöne Woche und freue mich, bald wieder häufiger im Kontakt zu sein. Ich werde wohl ne Zeit nicht so aktuv sein, da ich am zweiten August die Lehre starte. Aber es wird schon gehn. Es ist ja jetzt schon ein sehr grosser Teil meines Lebens. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 09:23, 22. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Liebe Star Danke viel mal für die schnelle Antwort. So nach zwei Wochen merkt man, wie fest man mit dem CA schon verbunden ist. Hier in den Bergen ist es wunderschön und ich kann richtig abschalten. Ich werde mal bei ihr vorbei schauen. Bearbeiten kann ich aber nicht. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 12:35, 22. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Redones Liebe Star Ich wollte gerne wissen, ob es möglich wäre, ein redone einer bereits angenommen Katze zu machen, in meinem Fall Lerchenlied. Sie war ja einer meiner ersten Katzen und ich bin jetzt gar nicht mehr zufrieden mit ihrer Misterung und vorallem mit ihrem Shading. Da ich mir vorgenommen habe, an die Königinnenversion zu sitzen und es so gerade eine gute Chance wäre, gerade die Fehler in meinen Augen zu beheben. Ich weiss, sie wurde schon angenommen, dennoch finde ich, sie hat es besser verdient und ich würde sehr gerne nochmals dransitzen und ihr win besseres Aussehen geben. Ich hoffe es geht in Ordnung, da ich mir ja nur selbst weitere Arbeit mache. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 21:38, 25. Jul. 2018 (UTC) PS: Ich werde bald wieder bewerten. RE: Redone Super, bin gerade vom Wandern zurück gekommen. Werde mich am Samstag gerade dran setzen. Freu mich auch. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 14:14, 26. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Liebe Star Ich bin am redone von Larksong. Ich weiss aber nicht, ob es als Schildpattfarben reicht. Ich hab es ähnlich gemacht wie die Katze auf dem Bild https://www.amis-tico.eu/de/wp-content/uploads/sites/3/2013/07/venus1-4-442x400.jpg Reicht dies als Schildpattfarben, wenn ich noch z.B ihre Nase weiss mache, dann ist sie ja auch dreifarbig. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 09:57, 27. Jul. 2018 (UTC) RE Super, danke für die Antwort. Ich werde mich auch bald ans Redone setzten. Ich werde wohl ein paar Redones machen, unteranderem wohl auch von Silverflame, da ich ihr shading uns sonst die Verarbeitung schlecht finde. Hast du die Mondginsternis auch beobachtet? LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 23:08, 27. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Werd ich demfall machen :) Bei uns war dir Mondfinsternis wunderschön. Wir konnten auf der Terasse sitzen und zuschauen wie er immer höher gestiegen ist. Ich werde wohl die meisten Katzen, die schon angenommen wurden reworken, da mein Shading noch nicht so das Wahre waren. Es werden demfall wohl in nächster Zeit redones kommen ;) Gute Nacht LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 23:30, 27. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Artikelseite erstellen Liebe Star Heii erstmal, ich bin wieder aus den Ferien. Ich habe es richtig genossen und kann jetzt mit neuer Energie wieder an die Wiki und die CAs. Ich werde aber wohl nicht mehr so sehr aktiv sein in nächster Zeit, da ich meine Ausbildung beginne und daher auch erst später nach Hause komme. Ich wollte dich fragen, wie man eine Seite erstellen kann. Ich würde eben gerne eine Seite/Artikel über meine jeweiligen LieblingsCAs der jeweiligen nutzer machen. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 10:10, 29. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Liebe Star Ich bin gerade am einfügen meiner Lieblingsbilder, ich finde aber nicht alle, sprich ich kann sie nicht einfügen. Weisst du vielleicht, was das Problem ist. Es scheint so, als wären sie gar nicht in der Kategorie, wo ich die bilder einfügen kann. Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 11:05, 29. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Danke für den Tipp, ich werds mit dem Quellentext versuchen LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 11:20, 29. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Redones Liebe Star Ich habe jetzt ein paar Redones gemacht und wollte Fragen, ob man die alte Datei einfach schon überschreiben darf aber einfach noch nicht auf die Disku tun. Es ist ja nicht vorreservieren oder so, da diese meist freiwillig sind. Wenn nicht, ist es auch kein Problem, war mir einfach nicht sicher ob man dies darf. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 16:45, 29. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Stimmt, dumm überlegt von mir. Ich freu mich dann, sie hochladen zu können. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 17:40, 29. Jul. 2018 (UTC) CA Liebe Star Ich würde gerne den Dateinamen meines CAs von mir als Katze ändern, ich hab ihn bei mir als Datei schon geändert, der Zielname in der Wiki bleibt gleich und ich kann ihn irgendwie nicht ändern. Weisst du, wie man das ändern kann? Schönen Tag noch. Schmilz nicht xD LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 14:49, 31. Jul. 2018 (UTC) RE Liebe Star Es handelt sich um das Bild Taufall.K.byRuss.png aif der Benutzerseite meines Bruders Russfarn. Ich habe ihm jetzt ein neues gezeichnet und daher sollte es jetzt Taufall.K.byMohn.png heissen. Danke viel mal. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 13:08, 1. Aug. 2018 (UTC) PS: Ich hoffe due Disku wied bald mal geleert. Danke, ein Grossteil des Dhadings konnte/durfte ich von Curly übernehmen, da wir ein Gemeinsamprojwkt machen. Aber sonst auch danke. Ich hab in letzter Zeit viel geübt und mich versucht zu verbessern. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 13:21, 1. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Chat Hi Star Sorry,falls du mir geszern im Chat noch geantwortet hast und ich nocht reagiert habe. Ich bin über der Tastatur eingeschlafen und habe es erst heute Morgen gemerkt xD Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 08:11, 4. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Umändern Liebe Star Ich habe vor, mein System hinter der Benennung meiner CAs zu ändern, sprich ich habe es schon geändert. Könntest du mir vielleicht, die Dateien, welche schon auf der Wiki sind, anpassen? Mein System wäre so: englischer Name der Katze(immer im Rang des Dargestellten), Abkürzung des Ranges auf Englisch, byMohn Beispiel: Harestar.L.byMohn Abkürzungen: Junges=K Schüler=A Krieger=W Anführer=L Königin=Q Einzelläufer=Lo Streuner=R Hauskätzchen=Kp Early Settler=ES Danke schon im Vorraus. Sorry wegen den Umständen, aber im stelle auch immer mehr auf Englisch um. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 14:56, 7. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Danke viel mal. Könntest du bei Moorkralle noch getiegert zu tabby gefleckt zu patched gescheckt zu brindled machen? LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 15:26, 7. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Stammbäume Liebe Star Ich habe gerade wieder alte Dokumente gefunden bei mir. Ich habe früher immer so Familien der echten Katzen für mich gemacht. Da waren zum Beispiel Glanzfell und Tigerkralle zusammen und so. Ich würde die gerne als Stammbaum mal so veranschaulichen. Da wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir irgendwie helfen könntet, den Code dort so zu verstehen. Denn , ich habe keine Ahnung was ich da eingeben muss und so. Ausserdem wollte ich wissen, ob ich dies nur auf dieser Wiki machen kann oder auch sonst noch wo mit den Vorlagen. Ausserdem ist dies dann eine Sache für Warrior Cats Erfinder Wiki oder kann ich da einfach für mich eine Art Seite machen hier? Ich hoffe du kanst mir weiterhelfen. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 14:11, 11. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Siggi Liebe Star Mohnfrost hat mich gefragt, ob sie mir eine Sigi machen sollte, da ich ihre recht hübsch fand. Ich habe sie nicht angefragt oder irgendwas in Auftrag gegeben. Jetzt wollte ich fragen,ob ich dies annehmen darf, da man vor 200 nützlichen Bearbeitungen ja keine von anderen haben sollte. Da ich aber sie nicht gefragt oder so habe slndern sie es von sich aus zur Verfügung gestellt hat, bin ich mir nicht sicher ob es trotzdem geht. Wenn nicht ist es auch kein Problem, da ich ja immer weiter mit meinen Bearbeitungen komme und daher wohl irgendwann auch die 200 Bearbeitungen habe. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag und freue mich auf deine Antwort. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 08:09, 12. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Dank Liebe Star Ich möchte dir einfach nochmal riesig danken, dass du mich als Mentorin hier so gut unterstützt (hast) und dir Zeit genommen hast und mir mit viel Geduld und Nerven dazu verholfen hast, mich so gut in diese Wiki einzufügen. Ich könnte mitlerweile ohne die Wiki gar nicht richtig sein. Als Dank würde ich dir sehr gerne mal ein schönes Bild malen, von einer Katze und Vorlage deiner Wahl. Schreib du mir doch einfach, was deine lieblings-Katzenrasse oder Katze ist und ich versuche sie zu machen. Ganz liebe Grüsse und hoffentlich auf bald einmal. 13:31, 19. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Bild Hier dein Bild Danke viel mal :333 18:52, 19. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Datei:Starforce.byMohn.png RE: Glanzblüte Hey Star. Natürlich darfst du die Schnauze übernehmen, damit habe ich kein Problem ^^ Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß bei Gelbzahn :D Ich werde mich dann wohl auch daran setzen müssen, Glanzblüte doch langhaarig zu machen. LG, 15:06, 25. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Geändert-Boxen Hey Star ^^ Mir ist heute beim Bewerten (ich hab meine Liste angefangen, braucht also noch ne Weile, bis die Bewertungen richtig auf der Seite landen xD) was aufgefallen: Bei Aschenfuß waren vor der Änderung ja zwei Dagegens, jetzt ist aber eines in der Box gelandet. Die Sache ist die, dass da wohl die Formulierungen in dem Thread damals etwas verwirrend waren. Bei der Abstimmung hieß es immer "die aktuellsten Dagegen-Bewertungen", aber im Endergebnis hast du geschrieben, dass "das aktuellste Dagegen" aus der Box draußen bleibt. Klar, meist ist es ja auch nur ein Dagegen und dann wird direkt geändert. Aber jetzt ist der seltene Fall eingetreten und da frage ich mich: "Wie genau wird das denn nun geregelt?" Zumal die Geändert-Boxen auch noch nicht in den Regeln der CA-Seite verankert sind ^^ Liebste Grüße ~ 14:40, 30. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Heii Star Wie geht's dir so? Ich hatte eine Idee für eine Reihe neuer Artiel, welche ich gerne dem Admin-Team vorschlagen würde. Wo kann ich euch diesen Vorschlag vorstellen bw. genauer erklären? Liebe Grüsse 11:41, 12. Sep. 2018 (UTC) PS: Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald im Chat, muss dir unbedingt noch was mitteilen ;) RE:Vorschlag Heii Star Danke für die schnelle Antwort :3 Ich habe dich leider wieder verpasst :( Ich bin krank, daher musste ich gerade die Medikamente schlucken und so. Ich werde aber sicher weiterhin erreichbar bleiben, damit wir uns heute noch sehen. Falls ich nicht im Chat bin, kannst du mir sonst gerne schreiben, wenn du on bist. Wie gesagt, werde ich heute nicht weg gehen xD Zum Vorschlag Ich fände es schön, wenn wir/ich ne Seite für jeden Clan machen könnte, wo stehen würde, wer aktuell im Clan ist und was für ne Position hat und so. Mir ist bewusst, dass man diese Informationen auch aus der Hierarchie zusammensetzen kann, dennoch finde ich, wäre dies eine viel einfachere und schnelle Lösung, zudem wäre es wenig Aufwand und meiner Meinung nach ein grosser Ertrag für viele. In den Büchern werden auch immer Katzen weggelassen. Klar kann man sie hier auf der Wiki dann auf der Hierarchie finden, dennoch kann man da schnell was übersehen oder man weiss gar nicht, wie das letzte Buch heisst und möchte nur wissen, wie der Clan zum jetzigen Stand so zusammengesetzt ist. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, kann aber auch verstehen wenn nicht. Ich würde mich sonst selbst darum kümmern und es könnte auch nur ein Artikel sein, wo man alle untereinander aufschreibt. Liebe Grüsse 13:26, 12. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Hallo liebe Starforce Star Clan! Du kennst ja Bernsteinstern? Ich habe mich ausversehen abgemeldet und kann da nicht mehr hin also dass ist mein neuer Acc zur Info. LG Bernsteintiger :( Panthergold Liebe Star Ich habe dir ein Bild gemalt. LG Mohn Datei:Panthergold.W.byMohn.png Discord Hrii Star, schau doch mal auf Discord vorbei <3 Lg Mohn :3 21:13, 2. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Fragen (nicht zum Wiki) Hi Star ich habe hier ein paar Fragen für dich :D Wie bist du auf das Wikia gekommen? Was findest du am Wikia schlecht? Was findest du am Wikia gut? Lg Black --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 09:34, 11. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Frage zum CA Hallo^^ Ich bin ja noch relativ neu und hätte ein paar Fragen zum Character Art, ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung wenn ich dich jetzt einfach so anquatsche^^ Muss man, wenn in der Beschreibung ,,räudig" steht, das auch irgendwie ins CA übernehmen? Wenn ja, wie? Gibt es irgendeinen Unterschied zwischen ,,gefleckt" und ,,fleckig"? Und wenn eine Katze braun fleckig ist, darf man dann für das Muster nur zwei verschiedene Brauntöne verwenden oder gehen auch mehrere? Ich hoffe, das war jetzt nicht zu viel^^ LG und danke:) RotesSchnurrhaar (Diskussion) 19:39, 24. Nov. 2019 (UTC)